Masquerade
by setchan-1995
Summary: Konoka already rejected Setsuna once, claiming that the confession was 'not romantic enough'. Now Setsuna has a second chance, but certain complications arise. One-shot.


**Warning: **Sexiness ahead. Don't like, then don't read.

* * *

"Stop squirming!" Asuna snapped angrily. "Gosh, one would think you have five and not twenty-two," She tugged at Setsuna's shirt once more, deciding that it looked as perfect as it could ever be. "There. You can move now, you big baby." Immediately, the samurai stood up from her chair and strode to the mirror across the room. Her eyes widened in amazement at the figure in front of her, so alike and yet so different from her.

"I'm telling you, Setsu, if you weren't head over heels for our air-headed princess I'd be all over you." Asuna crossed her arms as she wiggled her eyebrows in what Setsuna considered a lewd gesture. "Still, I don't know why you two make it so complicated. Can't you just confess your feelings and get it over with?" Asuna carelessly threw herself on the couch, not even minding the low-cut dress she was wearing. "I mean, I can _feel _the sexual tension when you two are in the same room." Setsuna coughed into her fist. "Prude."

"I actually confessed my feelings for her about a week ago," Setsuna smiled sheepishly at Asuna's gaping face. "She rejected me."

"Come again?" Asuna couldn't grasp the thought. She had been so sure that Konoka and Setsuna had the hots for each other...

"She rejected me." Setsuna clarified her words for the sake of her friend's sanity. "She said that I had to put a little more effort. Try to be more romantic and 'feel the love', whatever that means." Honestly? Setsuna still didn't get what Konoka meant by that. Confessions were supposed to be simple, and Setsuna made it as simple as she could: pull Konoka aside to talk in private, swallow your nerves and spill your feelings out. But no, love was so much more complex than that.

"What in Heaven's name is going through that girl's head?" Asuna blurted out. The samurai merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think I want to know the details of the labyrinth that is her mind." And they were fine with never knowing at all. "What I do want to know is how I'm gonna get to her tonight?" Setsuna fixed herself for the umpteenth time. "I mean, she's going to be surrounded by suitors." Her voice descended into a growl as she spoke, already feeling jealous. Asuna prayed that she wouldn't rip someone apart at the party Konoka's grandfather had organized in order to set her up with all those suitors. If only Konoemon knew about Konoka's favouritism of the rainbow team... Well, more like Setsuna's 'Love-love Club'.

"Relax, tiger." Asuna tried to calm her down. "You can't lose your head over it. You know she loves you, not those guys. It's gonna be just fine." She wasn't sure about that last bit, but she didn't want to freak the samurai out with her doubts. "So... what are you gonna do to make this confession special?" She couldn't help but feel curious.

"I... don't know." Setsuna's shoulders slumped. "I was just going to act on instinct. I'm not good at planning these things, it's just too complicated." Asuna sent her a sympathetic look, and Setsuna appreciated the gesture with a slight nod.

"I guess that's the best you can do. And, hey! There's always a third chance!" Setsuna did not seem particularly happy about the prospect of trying to woo the Ojou-sama one more time. It would mean that her efforts were backfiring. Setsuna's efforts did _not _backfire.

When night fell upon them, they walked out of Mahora and took a taxi to the ball. It was a quiet, comfortable drive with no complications whatsoever. Setsuna paid the taxi off and took Asuna's arm in her own in a playful manner. The red-head didn't fight her off and walked with her to the ridiculously enormous tent Konoemon had set up for that night only.

"Name?" One stiff butler asked once they reached the front. Setsuna had seen the way he had looked down on them, and she didn't like it one little bit.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna and Kagurazaka Asuna." His eyes lazily trailed the papers he was holding and, with a tremendously fake smile, he shook her head.

"I'm deeply sorry, madam and..." He looked down on Setsuna once more. "...Miss. There's not such names on the list." Asuna's angry vein was coming out to play. "Perhaps you can try sneaking into the charity party across the park." With that comment, he called to another butler and pompously walked into the tent, not before sending them an award-winning smile.

"That piece of-" Setsuna covered Asuna's mouth hastily. The replacement butler looked at them oddly, probably debating between ignoring them or calling security.

"We'll get going, then." Setsuna dragged the furious redhead away as fast as possible, not letting go of her mouth for a second. Once they reached a place she deemed safe enough, she let go.

"The Hell!" Asuna barked so loudly that Setsuna had to cover her ears and lean her head to the opposite side. "Why weren't we on that freaking list?" She took Setsuna by her collar, the one she had spent so much time fixing. "Are you telling me that I actually wore a dress over nothing?"

"Calm down, Asuna." Setsuna tried to reason with her. The redhead kept with her ranting though, and Setsuna had to wait for ten full minutes before the angry vein started fading.

"This is not fair, Setsu!" Asuna crossed her arms as she gazed into her eyes with worry. "What went wrong there? Konoka said we _were _on that list, didn't she?" Setsuna nodded once, recalling that Konoka herself had told them the news about a week ago.

"Maybe they forgot to type down our names?" The samurai suggested, hesitant. A great part of her doubted it since the Konoes never made mistakes like these.

"I don't kn-" Asuna gasped, then she grasped Setsuna's collar again and shook her violently. "This is it! This is your test!" She let go of the half-demon and jumped in glee as much as she could on her heels. "Don't you get it? Konoka is testing you! She wants you to go in there and sweep her off of her feet in front of all those guys!" Asuna mentally patted herself for her genius. "She wants you to lay your claim!" Setsuna did not know what Asuna meant by that. She was never that good at idiomatic expressions.

"How am I supposed to do that, Asuna?" She pointed at the tent, already closed and guarded by the best guards in the Konoe family. Setsuna knew them all, and passing through them would mean instant suicide. She was good -even better than them-, but they were a lot more than her and carried pointy weapons.

"Improvise!" Asuna smiled mischievously and Setsuna didn't like it one tiny bit.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, Konoe Konoka-Ojou-sama." The crowd started clapping enthusiastically as the young heir stepped up and bowed before them, smiling sweetly all the time and wishing her torment would already end. Unfortunately, the night was long and she was single. If only she had accepted Setsuna's confession...

No, that's not right. Setsuna had to make an effort for the sake of their relationship. Konoka had to make sure Setsuna was into this one hundred per cent. Besides, her confession had been so simple it almost brought her to tears. Was it so hard for her to be a little bit more romantic?

"Ah! Ojou-sama!" The first moocher -suitor- finally braved up and spoke to her. He would be the first of many who would follow his lead. When would they get that she was not interested in men like that? Much less men who wanted her for her looks and money. Either of them could go away any minute, anyway. She would eventually get old and money was a very feeble thing that could be very well be spent in a casino.

"Yes?" As always, she greeted politely with a bow. Her kimono did it very hard for her, but she managed.

"Hintaro Kamiya, at your service." The moocher -suitor- bowed galantly and kissed her hand. "You look radiant tonight, Ojou-sama. May I have the first dance with this beautiful lady?" Ugh. He was so sickly sweet he may as well call her pancake and shower her in syrup. At least the mask covered his facial features. She thanked her grandfather for allowing her to choose the theme of the party. Masquerades were so much more fun, and she didn't have to worry about mistaking anyone's name since the masks were handed to the guests at the entrance -all of them looked the same.

"Of c-" She supressed a gasp when the young leecher snatched her away and pressed her up to him. He took a rather intrusive and possessive hold of her waist with his right hand and gripped her hand with his own greasy left one. They started their dance and, much to her abhor, the man was not only pressing his languid body to her, he was pressing his... his... _thing._

"May I have this dance?" A husky voice asked, and Konoka sighed in relief when the dirty leech whose name she didn't remember anymore let go of her momentarily.

"Can't you see we're busy here?" Konoka forgot all about manners and downright glared at the sleaze ball that had dared touch her. She was about to tell him to go 'fuck himself' in all her delicate splendor, but a soft hand stopped her from further murder.

"Interesting. I'm sure Konoemon-sama will be absolutely _thrilled _to hear how his precious only granddaughter was being groped in the middle of a dance by a walking bankrupt, Kamiya-san." Konoka snapped her head so fast that she stopped feeling her neck for a moment. She knew that voice wherever she went.

"How dare you!" The sleaze ball spat in Setsuna's masqued face. The mask suited her perfectly, making her look like a demon ready to pounce. Konoka felt hot.

"Let me rephrase this," She too fast for the human eye to catch. "If I see you twenty feet near _my _Kono-chan, I'll make sure you can't reproduce." She made her point by grabbing the suitor's crotch and squeezing just enough to let him understand that she was deadly serious. "Did you understand?" She man nodded is head fervently and Setsuna let go of him with a grunt of disgust.

"Se-" The samurai didn't let the brunette finish the sentence. She pulled her to her body and sealed her lips with a scorching kiss, finally catching the attention of every single soul in the room.

"How was that for romantic?" Setsuna growled between kisses as she let herself go. Konoka was more than happy about this turn of events. Setsuna had totally got the meaning of 'romanticism'.

"I think we should get the Hell out of here." Konoka whispered into her ear hotly once their make-out session ended, completely ignoring the gaping faces around them. Setsuna lifted her up in her arms and started walking away. No one dared stop her, they were still in shock from seeing the calm and collected Konoe-Ojou-sama loosing her head over her bodyguard. Her _female _bodyguard.

"Are you okay? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Setsuna asked, voice coated with worry and annoyment. Konoka giggled and lazily placed her arms on her shoulders.

"He may have crossed the line for a moment there," Setsuna growled and her eyes started turning a bright red. Konoka contemplated her slight changes in awe.

"We better hurry, Asuna was distracting the guards." Setsuna put Konoka down and offered her an arm to the princess, who took it gladly.

"Why is Asuna distracting the guards?" Konoka asked in confusion. Setsuna's eyes mirrored her expression.

"Our names weren't on the list. We thought you may have done something about it. A test of sorts." Konoka's eyes widened a bit, then she shook her head.

"I checked the list myself. Your names _were _there." Setsuna halted completely.

"Then wh-" It suddenly sank in. It had been so obvious from the beginning. "That butler." She growled out. "The rat lied to us in our faces!" When she saw Konoka's confused face she explained the details of the events that had occurred before she practically kidnapped Konoka from her own party. Needless to say, the heiress was less than amused.

"I'll take care of him later." Konoka resolved. "For now, lets enjoy the rest of the night, alright Set-chan?" She kissed her love's blushing cheek and smiled.

"Do you want me to be romantic about it too?" Setsuna teased Konoka, who had the decency to blush.

"No, I think I want you to be just you this time." Setsuna smiled and pecked her lips briefly.

"As you wish, Ojou-sama." Konoka smacked her arm playfully at the tittle. "But first we have to get Asuna. She can't fake being drunk forever." Konoka let out a thunderous laugh. Now _that _was something Asuna would do.

* * *

Sitting on the balcony outside Konoka's dorm room and doing nothing except gaze into each other's eyes was cheesy, cliché and overly used in romantic movies, but they deemed it perfect to close the night.

"Are you sure Asuna won't come here tonight?" Setsuna whispered as she rested her head on Konoka's shoulder and embraced her from behind. Konoka hummed and kissed her cheek lovingly.

"She went to Ayaka's. It seems like you gave her a boost of confidence to finally tell her about her feelings." Setsuna snorted lightly. It was about damn time the redhead stopped denying what she felt for the blonde.

Since it was settled that no one would barge into the room, Setsuna's hand wandered playfully all over Konoka's waist as she started trailing butterfly kisses all over her creamy neck. She smirked into one of the kisses when Konoka's breath became heavier and her hands gripped at the samurai's knees.

"Set-chan, don't tease." The brunette's pleading voice sent shivers down Setsuna's back.

"But Kono-chan, I'm merely being romantic." She nipped at her ear, eliciting a gasp from her lover. "Just like you wanted." The brunette moaned in sweet agony when Setsuna's soft hands started fumbling with her obi. Her movements were slow and sensuous; completely different from the usually shy Setsuna.

Konoka couldn't help but moan loudly when the obi finally came undone and Setsuna introduced one of her hands in her kimono, caressing her stomach and cleavage, but never actually touching her erogenous zones. Konoka cursed kimonos for the second time that night.

"Shall we go inside?" Setsuna's husky voice reached her ears and Konoka could only nod once before her bodyguard moved swiftly and lifted her in her arms.

They finally reached the bed between passionate kisses that left their mouths numb. Konoka wriggled her way out of Setsuna's grasp and turned their positions, placing herself on top of her lover. Setsuna gulped silently when the heiress started removing her kimono, revealing her black lingerie, which seemed to taunt Setsuna as they covered Konoka's most private sections. The samurai felt an odd sense of pride when she realized that this was a sight only for her eyes.

"Set-chan," Konoka called playfully. "You're wearing too much." And it was true. While Konoka only had her undergarments, Setsuna was fully clothed. It wouldn't do, Konoka mused. As hot as she looked in her suit, it only got in her way. She wanted to see _all_ of Setsuna.

"Let me fix that." Konoka lowered her head on Setsuna's neck as she too trailed kisses up and down her neck while unbuttoning her shirt. Setsuna was completely enchanted by the vixen on top of her who had taken the lead. Setsuna was usually a possessive and, she dare say, dominant person. The fact that Konoka could do whatever she wanted with her only served to prove how much she loved the brunette, and they both knew this.

"My, my!" Konoka almost squealed in delight when she finally took Setsuna's shirt off. "No bra, Set-chan? How bold..." She huskied out, and Setsuna smirked before turning their positions once more.

"My turn." She ripped apart Konoka's bra in a flash and wasted no time in attacking her chest. The heiress immediately tangled her hands in Setsuna's hair and took of her band, letting the silky black hair come undone. Konoka felt the long locks tickling her sides and cleavage, which made her giggle. Setsuna smiled before continuing with her attack on the large chest.

"Set-chan.. please..." Konoka panted out when the samurai started nibbling on the side of her right breast and kneaded the other. "Stop teasing me!" She practically yelled out in frustration, making Setsuna laugh. She decided to stop torturing the poor heiress. Her hands suddenly grabbed at her breasts and squeezed while she bit Konoka's neck, leaving a mark in the process to make sure everybody knew who she belonged to once she got out of the room. Now she fully understood what Asuna had meant with 'lay your claim'.

She was well aware of Konoka's wandering hands, which travelled south of her toned abdomen and settled on her belt. Setsuna briefly let go of her neck to help her take off the obstacle. Soon enough, both women were left in their underwear only and the tension could be cut down with a butter knife. It was a new experience for both women and they were pretty much clueless about what to do next, but they were set on making it happen.

It started with yet another scorching kiss, this time initiated by Konoka. Setsuna let the heiress completely dominate her as she dragged Setsuna down by her neck and locked her in place with her legs around the samurai's waist. Setsuna couldn't stop her fingers from caressing her sides; she didn't want to stop them as they finally reached Konoka's underwear and sneaked inside. The heat coming from down there was stunning, and Setsuna felt pride again at being the one that made Konoka this aroused.

"Set-chan... touch me." The heiress, not without embarrassment and courage, opened her legs more for Setsuna to understand what she really wanted. The samurai gazed deeply into her eyes as her fingers twitched in anticipation.

"Can I?" It was a simple question, much like Setsuna herself, but it meant the world to her. Konoka smiled and guided her hand with her own to her centre. Setsuna couldn't help herself anymore at that point and started touching the brunette, experimenting with new sensations as she made her lover moan her name out loud. The anxiety had yet to disappear, but she felt more confident with every brush that made Konoka moan.

Setsuna soon learned what made the heiress feel good after a series of clumsy, testing moves. She knew that she was sensitive about everywhere, but particularly liked when Setsuna kissed her and entered her at the same time. She would tighten in such a way that Setsuna would have trouble thrusting her fingers without some effort on her part.

Konoka also learned new things about Setsuna. She learned that the samurai loved to have her back scratched and her neck nipped at. She now knew that Setsuna had perky, sensitive buds on her breasts and, surprisingly enough, her voice didn't drop like Konoka had expected it to. Instead it reached a girly tone that Konoka couldn't help but find adorable.

They explored each other in every possible way, taking turns to love the other and reaching their peak in unison. It was the best night of their lives; one that lasted until morning came and found them exhausted on the bed, hugging each other lazily with silly smiles adorning their faces. They whispered sweet nothings into each others ears and finally drifted to sleep.

They would worry about the outcome of their love later on. For now, the world didn't exist anymore. It was just two young women loving each other unconditionally.

* * *

Well, that was is. I was itching to write a KonoSetsu since their story just couldn't be in ASBAN (A Setsuna by Another Name -my friend came up with the acronym) I hope those who were disappointed with my choice of couple there can settle for this little one-shot.


End file.
